


game of sweet surrender

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [27]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 The Rundown Job, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: “Hey,” Eliot says lazily, not slurring but with a certain lassitude. “Come here,  you two.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigsunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsunglasses/gifts).



When they make it to their hotel room, Eliot is heavily limping and visibly flagging, but he doesn’t seem upset or anything. For all Hardison knows, he might think that two gunshot wounds is a normal workday, nothing to write home about. 

_Parker_ can’t calm down. Once the door clicks closed behind them and Eliot settles heavily on the bed, she paces around the room in endless muttering, angry circles.

Hardison gets it, he does: his own hands jitter the way they do after three nights worth of programming and too much orange soda, only without the satisfaction of well-written code or cozy anticipation of sleep ahead. They could’ve been…

“Hey,” Eliot says lazily, not slurring but with a certain lassitude. “Come here, you two.”

Hardison doesn’t need a second invitation, and he’s surprised Parker even waited for one, really. They plop and squeeze on the bed on both sides of him, careful of the bandages, and Eliot’s _so warm_.

“We did well,” Eliot says. “We’re good.”

Parker nods and Hardison nods, and feels the heavy exhaustion finally roll in, smother the shakes, cover them three like a blanket. He leans against Eliot and falls asleep before the next exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's a game of sweet surrender/When there's nothing left to say


End file.
